


PUSTAHAN (hulog ka na)

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bolero Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nerd Byun Baekhyun, Pustahan au, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Wala naman kasing balak mag jowa si Baekhyun kaso nga lang, umeksena si Chanyeol sa buhay niya. Pinakilig, pinasaya at binigyan siya ng halaga.Pero hindi niya alam, Pustahan lang ang lahat.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	PUSTAHAN (hulog ka na)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you miss @chenloeyyeol for the commission! I hope you like this <3!
> 
> KAyo rin, sana na enjoy niyo!

Some people, when they hear the word “Aviation.” naaalala nila is yung mga Eroplano and when they heard the word “Aviation courses.” Akala na ng iba sobrang tino ng mga tao doon especially people who are taking Aviation courses. Sino ba naman hindi ganun ang aakalain the fact na working at an airline and at the airport requires discipline and customer service tapos ang ganda ng magiging title mo if nairaos mo ang lahat, mataas sweldo and such.

Mayayaman nga yung karamihan and besides, school parin naman ang mga aviation schools and universities kaya mayroon mga bagay talaga na hindi maiiwasa.

Bullies, gangsters, mga privileged na students and buti na lang hindi sila Dds at mga apolitical at hindi rin naman lahat ng tao sa school ay kagandahan ang ugali. Rich spoiled kids yung tipong sila yung supladong bata every family reunion na naglalaro ng minecraft.

And also, hindi porket karamihan ng students ay lalaki, hindi na uso ang mga babaeng tumitili. May course silang Tourism management but it wont stop there. Maraming girls sa school taking aviation courses and it was estimated that most girls are from the tourism management and in the Air Transpo.

Yung mga babaeng tumitili pag may pogi, mga groups, yung babaeng privileged rin na payabanagan sila ng bag. Yung mga baby girls sa family reunion na may dalang barbie doll ganun.

And of course hindi mawawala ang mga malalantod na babae.

Pati nga bakla meron and here is what I mean.

"So, nakailang ang tumili for Jinki?"

"Around 7."

"Heechul?"

"Tatlo. Ayaw niya naman sa babae so labas na yan."

"Chanyeol?"

"Owh…" hindi makasagot si Kris while staring at his phone kung saan naka tally yung number of squeals na natanggap nila.

"Gara niyan, pa-intense ka ba? Sabihin mo na!"

"He got 15. Panalo siya." Kaka announce pa lang niya na panalo siya, may isang group of friends nanaman ang napatili nang makita nila si Chanyeol.

At siyempre ang kuya mo, ine-enjoy ang atensyon na nakukuha kaya he winked at them.

Laglag panty naman sila.

"Talo nanaman."

"Gara naman kasi ng trip niyo nakaka cringe?! At isa pa, Alam niyo na nga si Chanyeol mas lapitin ng mga uhaw gaganyan ganyan pa kayo mga tanga pati ako dinamay niyo! ANG CRUNGE!!" Pagtagaray ni Heechul sa kanila sa sobrang cringe ng naisip nbi Jinki na trip..

"Pero akin na ang 5k ko. Ako ang nanalo." May magagawa pa ba silang tatlo?

Syempre all three of them transferred their money to Chanyeol's account. Naka 15k na naman siya.

Iba talaga ang pustahan ng mayayaman. Talagang todo.

"Since tapos na trip niyo, pwede na ba tayo mag enroll?"

"Sure. Let's go." Jinki said and all of them entered the main building. 

Once they entered, some students stopped from what they are doing at pinagmasdan lang yung apat na naglalakad papasok na akala mo kung sinong santo ang nag paparada sa school.

It's weird for the new students pero normal na ito sa iba, lalo na sa mga batchmates nila.

Silang apat lang naman yung pinaka tinitingala sa school nila. Not just because mayaman sila.

Pogi kasi sila.

Jinki, isang Aircraft Mechanic student na sobrang yaman. Buong lahi nila sa eroplano na umiikot. Kulang na nga lang gawin mong eroplano kasi nanay at tatay niya parehas na piloto, kapatid niya Flight engineer. Siya Aircraft mechanic. Ang pasimuno ng lahat ng pustahan sa tropa nila. Mahilig maghamon pero talo naman, edi nalalagasan siya ng pera.

Heechul, is a Air Transportation student. Oo magpipiloto siya. May total of 40 flying hours na ang malapit na siya magkaroon ng private pilot license. Pogi siya but he's not into boys. He's gay at hindi niya ine-enjoy ang tili ng mga babae. Mas gusto niya ng two syllables inside the panty.

Yifan is also an Air Transportation student pero di sila magkaklase ni Heechul. Pogi siya but he is not enjoying the attention he is getting. Hindi siya interesado sa mga babae kasi isa siyang perfect example na studies first. Nakikisabay lang siya sa trip ng kanyang mga kaibigan pero matino siya. Promise yan.

And lastly, Chanyeol. Chanyeol is an Aeronautical Engineering student na  _ nasa kanya na ang lahat.  _ Looks, money, fame, LAHAT!! Siya talaga sa apat ang pinaka pinagnanasaan ultimo teacher handang tumuwad for him. Ang pinaka gago at competitive,  _ ayaw niya natatalo.  _ Cringe man pero  _ gusto niya nakukuha ang lahat ng naisin niya. _

Pumunta yung apat sa registrar para mag enroll na for the next semester. Nagbayad ng tuition, ng libro at ng kung anek anek pa.

They were busy filling out forms when Chanyeol's phone vibrated from his pocket. It was his Father.

"Hey, I have to answer this." Chanyeol excused himself from his friends and answered the call.

"Dad?"

**_[Ginamit mo nanaman yung porsche without my permission? Didn't I tell you that pwede ka lang makipag karera every weekend?]_ **

Napasapo na lamang si Chanyeol sa kanyang noo when he heard his father scolding at him. Hindi naman niya sinasadya makipagpustahan sa ibang kaklase.

Hinamon siya ng mga ito and  _ he hates loosing.  _ Kaya he has no choice kundi itakas ang porsche ng tatay niya.

Nanalo naman siya kaso nga lang, mukhang hindi niya magagamit ang sasakyan na ikinakabadtrip niya.

"Dad! May pustahan kami and I need to win."

**_[I get that you are competitive pero, don't go against me kaya simula ngayon, you can't use my car for a month. Mag dusa ka for not following my orders.]_ **

"Dad! Hey dad, wait lang!!" He was really desperate to protest but his father ended the call.

Bad trip ng malala si Chanyeol cause hindi niya matanggap na he won't be able to use the said car for a month which is sobrang sakit.

Racing was his hobby since he was 19 years old. Pampalipas ng oras niya, nila ni Jinki actually kasi Jinki likes racing as well.

He can’t blame his father for this one at kaya rin siya badtrip kasi alam niya na kasalanan niya. His father has been supporting him since day 1. Sobrang spoiled na lahat ng gusto ay nakukuha but he was very strict with rules kashit ini-ispoil siya.

"Fuck." Yan na lamang ang masasabi ni Chanyeol and naglakad na ulit pabalik sa registrar. 

While walking, there's someone na bigla na kang bumangga sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at biglang nadapa.

Lalo pa tuloy nabadtrip si Chanyeol dahil don.

"Ano ba?!"

"Ay s-sorry naman… hinahanap ko kasi yung principal's office…" sabi nung maliit na lalaki na bumangga sa kanya.

"Sa second floor. Kabilang dulo."

"Ay okay. Salamat po!!" Sabi nung lalaki and he left.

Inirapan na lamang iyon ni Chanyeol at bumalik na sa kanyang mga kaibigan na nagbabayad na at siya, tatapusin pa ang pag fi-fill up ng form.

"Oh, bakit mukhang nag mukbang ka ng ampalaya?" Jinki asked him.

"Remember the bet I had with Ryan last night? Nahuli ako ni papa kaya ayun."

"Pinagbawalan ka nanaman gamitin yung sasakyan?"

"Yes! Tapos nung pabalik ako may tao na naman na bumangga sa akin like, puta ano ba?"

"Sino naman yun? Pogi ba sis?" Heechul is at again boy hunting.

Medyo sawa na rin kasi sa face ng mga kaibigan niya at wala pa siyang dilig! Gusto lang naman niya madiligan.

"It's a boy and ang pangit niya. His glasses are cheap, ang baduy ng pananamit and ang liit liit."

"Hey, stop being rude."

"I'm not being rude, Yifan. Nagsasabi lang naman ako ng facts. Hindi ba dapat mabait ako dahil I am being honest here?"

"Whatever. Bilisan mo na diyan para makapagbayad ka na and makagala na tayo." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----

"Kuya Kyuhyun!!" Masigla si Baekhyun na pumasok sa bahay nila. Binaba niya muna ang kanyang mga gamit sa kwarto nila ng kanyang kapatid, nagpakit ng mga damit kung saan komportable siya at tsaka pinuntahan yung kuya niya.

Pinuntahan niya yung Kuya niya doon sa may bandang likod, kung saan ginagawa nito ang mga tinapay na binebenta nila.

Mayroong small business ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun. Ito ay ang Bakery shop na nasa likod lang ng kanilang bahay. Sila mismo ang gumagawa ng tinapay at sarili nilang recipe ang gamit nila.

"Kuya!!!"

"Ano ba yan ang ingay mo!!" Singal ng nakakatandang kapatid ni Baekhyun.

Gumagawa kasi si Kyuhyun ngayon ng pandesal para sa pang hapon na batch at ibang pang pastries like pande-coco, pande-regla, ube cheese pandesal at iba pa. Bonding rin nilang magkapatid ang pag-gawa ng tinapay lalo na pag walang ginawa si Baekhyun, pag tapos na siya mag aral.

Hinugasan ni Baekhyun yung mga kamay niya at nagsimula na sa pag lalamas ng dough doon sa harina, naghati sila ng kapatid niya.

"Kuya, bakit parang ang konti ng panghapon?"

"Hindi ka nagbaon eh. Oo nga pala, kamusta yung enrollment mo? Kinagat ba nila yung scholar mo?"

"Ay kuya yan yung sasabihin ko sayo kanina! Kinagat ng PATTS yung scholarship, pwede na ako mag start ng second sem doon!!" Sobrang excited ni Baekhyun na kinwento niya yan kasi pangarap nilang dalawa ng kuya niya ang makapagaral sa isang aviation school.

Sa sobrang saya ni Kyuhyun oara sa kapatid, pinuntahan niya yung kapatid sa kabilang side ng counter at sabay silang nagyayakapan.

"Sabi ko sayo kaya mo yun, Bunso!!"

One step away na si Baekhyun sa pangarap niya magpalipad. Pnagarap nilang dalawa yun.

But unfortunate events happened kaya tumigil sa pag-aaral si Kyuhyun at siya na ang nag manage ng Bakery at yung kumayod oara sa kapatid niya.

Parehas nilang pangarap ang makapagpalipad ng eroplano pero sa lagay nila ngayon, isa talaga ang daoat tumigil.

Mahal ang flying school at parehas silang nagiipon para doon.

"Buti naman tinaggap ka pa kahit second sem mo na? Ano mas goods ba mga tao doon kaysa sa luma mong school?"

"Oo kuya. Mukhang tahimik naman yung school kasi hindi na ito kasing laki ng dati kaso nga lang…” Nag pause si Baekhyun kasi naalala niya yung lalaki na hindi niya sinasadya mabangga kanina.

Mukha siyang sige, yung sige na may class ganun.

“Yung lalaki na nabangga ko kanina eh. Pakiramdam ko na-offend ko siya kasi ang sama ng tingin sa akin kanina.”

“Nag sorry ka naman diba?”

“Oo naman kuya.”

“Edi goods na. Alam mo naman sabi nila mama at papa diba?”

“Walang masama sa pag amin ng kasalanan.” Sabay nilang sinabi iyon at nagtawanan,

Kaso nga lang, naputol yung tawanan nila nang may biglang umeksena sa may kusina kung nasaan sila.

“Baekhyun ano ba! Kanina pa kita hinahanap.” Sigaw nung tito niya.

“Sabi ko ipaghain mo kami ng pagkain! Bingi ka ba talagang bata ka?”

“Opo eto na..”

“Tsaka ano ba meron at ngiti kayo ng ngiti?”

“Nakapasok na po si Baekhyun doon sa Aviation school sa kabilang baranggay.” Proud na proud na sinabi ni Kyuhyun iyon sa kanyang tito pero tumawa lang ito.

Yung tawa na nangm-mock.

“Hahahaha! Umaasa ka pa talaga na magiging piloto ka, Baekhyun? Tanga hindi ka magiging piloto kasi palpak kang tao. Ipaghain mo nga lang kami hindi mo na magawa tanga. Bilisan mo at ipaghain mo kami!” saad ng tito niya tsaka umalis na.

Medyo naluluha si Baekhyun doon kasi pakiramdam niya totoo? Sabihin ba namnan iyon sa harapan mo mahigit sampung taon na nagaaral ka.

“Bunso.” Pinaharap siya ni Kyuhyun sa kanya at sinapo ang kanyang mga pisngi.

“Huwag kang panghihinaan ng loob ah? Wag mo pakinggan yan si tito okay? Basta ako naniniwala ako na magiging piloto ka at makakalipad.”

“True ba yan, Kuya?”

“Oo naman. Ikaw yung bunso ko diba?”

“Para sa atin kuya.”

“Hindi. Gawin mo para sayo hindi dahil pangarap ko rin. Gawin mo kasi pangarap mo makalipad at magpalipad.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----

Sa sobrang bilis ng oras, pasukan na ngayon sa PATTS for second sem. Maririnig mo sa buong paligid ang hiyaw ng mga estudyante na muli nanaman makikipag kita sa mga kaibigan nila, sa kaklase at Siyempre, makikita na ang mga crush.

And speaking of crush ng bayan, naghiyawan yung mga girls at gays nung pumasok sa entrance yung kotse ni Chanyeol, ang crush ng bayan.

Chanyeol was really used to it, kaya he never minded. Pumunta na lang siya sa doon sa may canteen kung saan naroroon rin yung mga kaibigan niya.

“Oh Chanyeol. Sakto na nandito ka na. Papasok na kami sa loob.” Yifan said.

“Ang aga?”

“Gaga anong ang aga? Mag t-time na at muntik ka na ma late.”

“Oh Heechul sorry na, bat parang galit ka?”

“Kasi tanga ka Chanyeol!!”

“Stop at tara na please. Ayoko ma-late.” All of them agreed kaya nagsimula na silang lumarga papasok sa main building ng patts kung nasaan ang mga classroom nila.

At ayan nanaman ang mga tili ng buong masa.

_ Chanyeol was really that attractive and cold talaga. (Di mo sure yung cold.) _

While walking, may mga small murmurs na sa paligid na alam naman niya na hindi para sa kanya.

Tili ang dibs niya sa buong school, hindi chismis.

While walking, mayroon na naman siyang naramdaman na nauntog sa harapan niya and that is the same guy from the enrollment day.

Yung nerd na cheap.

And this time, may kinakain siya at nahulog iyon sa lapag.

“Yung pandesal ko…”

“Alam mo ikaw, nakakadalawa ka na sa akin. Hindi ka ba marunong tumingin sa dinadaanan mo?”

“Ha? Ikaw kaya itong nakaharang. May sign na always keep right tapos naglalakad ka sa gitna?”

Lahat ng mga bi standers sa paligid nagulat sa audacity ng lalaking ito sagutin si Chanyeol. No one could ever do that. Pati mga kaibigan niya nagulat.

_ Feisty. _

“Alam mo, I have no time arguing with you and your stupid pandesal.”

“Di ka man lang magsosorry?”

_ “No and I will never say sorry lalo na sayo.” _ Inirapan na lang ni Chanyeol yung lalaki.

Sorry lang naman, basic etiquette yun at parang wala raw yung lalaking ito ng ganun, sa isip isip niya.

May kasabihan na pag binato ka ng bato, batuhin mo ng tinapay at yoon ang ginawa niya,  _ Ni Baekhyun. _

Kinuha niya sa lapag yung tinapay na nahulog at binato kay Chanyeol, sapol pa nga sa ulo at nagulat nanaman ang lahat sa katapangan na pinapakita ni Baekhyun.

Ang kauna-unahang umaway kay Chanyeol.

“Ang yabang mo, wala ka namang manners.”

“Did you just throw me this cheap bread?”

“Hindi cheap yan. Nag aral ka naman siguro ng history diba? na ang pandesal ay gawang pinoy that was introduced by the Spaniards back in 16th century although those colonizers introduced it to us, the ingredients used are from our country. Sa panahon noon, pag may pandesal ka mayaman ka na and I prefer embracing the bread made by our country than those expensive wheat breads..”

“Tangina brad nilapagan ka ng History.”

Buong campus naka nganga.

“What do I expect from a nerd like you?”

“What do I also expect from a trash like you?”

Halos lahat ng students patay na patay kay Chanyeol regardless of their gender pero this guy, kakaiba.  _ Siya lang ang hindi na fall sa charm ni Chanyeol. _

“Chanyeol, enough. Mababara at mababara ka lang niyan.”

“Yifan—“

“Masiyado yang matalino for you Chanyeol kaya stop na.” Sita na rin ni Jinki sa kanya.

He took a deep breath para pigilan ang competitive aura niya na lumalabas. This is the first time na natalo siya sa sagutan, na tinalo lang siya ng isang cheap nerd.

“I'm not yet done with you.”

“Okay.” Yan lang sagot ni Baekhyun tsaka nag proceed na paakyat sa classroom niya.

Sa totoo kang, wala naman kasing balak si Baekhyun na makipag sagutan kanina kaso naiinis lang talaga siya. What’s so special about that guy na tinitilian ng marami? With a trash mind na walang basic etiquette?

“Sayang yung pandesal ko.”

“Hey! AT student ka?” A girl asked him kasi pumasok na siya sa classroom niya.

“Uhm.. yes.”

“Ohh! Ikaw yung nakipagsagutan kay Chanyeol right? You’re really brave huh.”

“You don't like him?”

_ “What’s to like about him?” _

“Oh my god! You need new glasses! Can’t you see na he is so pogi?”

Gusto sabihin ni Baek na wag siya mag conyo, hindi bagay sa kanya.

“Hey, don’t make him like Chanyeol! Matindi na nga competition sa kanya, magda-dagdag ka pa?”

“Yeah right. Tama yan, don’t ever like Chanyeol, what’s to like him nga ba?” Oo na lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun sa babae.

_ As if naman na papatol siya sa kanya. _

Ilang minutes nakalipas, while eating his bread, may naramdaman siyang tumabi sa kanya and it was Chanyeol’s friend kanina.

“Ooh! AT student ka? Wow!!”

“Ob—“

“Oo nga, obvious kasi nasa classroom ka ng AT.”

Buti pa itong kaibigan, marunong mag isip.

When kaya yung mayabang na Chanyeol?

“Pero, I admire you ah. Ako lang bumabardagol kay Chanyeol ng ganun like, no one could ever!”

“Pag hindi kasi sinisita yung ganun, akala niya okay lang.”

“Pero advice lang ah, huwag mo masyadong bardagulin yun. He can do much more than you expect baka  _ mapahamak ka.”  _

“I have no plans na pansinin siya after that encounter.  _ I had enough.” _

Gusto pa sana mag reply ni Heechul but their prof entered and started discussing their syllabus for the second sem.

This new semester will be really new to them.

_ Very, very new. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

7 am yung start ng klase nila and it’s currently 10am at recess na nila. Masa canteen kasalukuyan sila Jinki at Chanyeol hinihintay si Heechul at Yifan kasi medyo mal-late siya ng 30 Minutes dahil iba naman yung schedule ng mga AT students.

Kung ano ano lang yung pinag uusapan nila Jinki at Chanyeol and then, 30 minutes gave passed, labasan na ng mga AT students pero wala pa si Yifan at si Heechul. Maybe naghihintayan yung dalawa kasi may isang na late ang labas sa classroom.

At ang hindi nila inaasahan na pumasok sa canteen ay yung tao bumwisit kay Chanyeol sa first day ng 2nd sem, pumasok tapos umupo sa pinakadulo at hinugot sa ‘cheap’ na bag yung isang plastik ng pandesal.

“Uy, ayan nanaman si Pandesal oh.”

“Shut up, Jinki. Hindi ako natutuwa na yan naman makikita ko pagkatapos ng klase.”

“Tsaka hindi ba yan nauubusan ng pandesal? Kanina pa may pandesal yan.”

“Hayaan mo siya lumamon ng pandesal. Cheap naman siya.”

“Diba nga sabi niya--”

“Huwag mo akong gaganyanin Jinki sasapakin na kita.”

“Oh, nag aaway na naman kayo.” Di katagalan, dumatingh na rin yung dalawang kakagaling lang sa klase.

“Talking about the pandesal guy?

“Ay may cheka ako diyan.” Heechul said kaya yung tatalo naman, nilapit ang kanilang mga ulo sa kanya kasi halatang mga tea deprived.

“Kaklase ko yan si Pandesal.”

“Oooh, small world.”

“Sa lahat ba naman ng pwede niyang kaklase, ikaw pa?”

“Edi si Yifan naman magiging kaklase niya. Dalawa lang naman section ng AT dito.”

Bumalik yung tingin nilang apat kay ‘pandesal’ na busy kumain tapos nagulat sila kasi naman…

Nag Aaral na.

“May quiz ba kami at nag aaral siya?”

“Advance reading tawag diyan, Hee at hindi ka makakarelate kasi tamad ka naman mag-aral.”

“Shut up, Yifan.”

“May naisip ako. Gusto mo makaganti diba Chanyeol?” Na Pintig tenga ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Jinki.

_ Gustong gusto niya makaganti.  _ Hindi siya papayag na ganun ng isang katulad lang ni Baekhyun.

“Oo, ano ba yung plano na naiisip mo? Dibs ako.” Jinki smirked at ikinuwento kay Chanyeol yung naiisip niya.

“Pangit naman ng glue, Jinki.” Kontra ni Chanyeol.

Jinki’s plan was lagyan ng glue yung upuan ni Baekhyun para magstick siya sa upuan at hinid makatayo pero hindi dibs i Chanyeol doon kasi for him, it’s too simple.

“It’s nice tho.”

“No kris. Hindi ako nice kaya hindi ako papayag na ganun lang.”

“Chanyeol umayos ka. Demonyo ka pa naman.”

“That’s the point, Hee. I have a better plan na mas malala kaysa sa Glue. Ang cheap ng plano.”

Hindi sinabi ni Chanyeol kung ano ang tunay niyang plano para makaganti kay Pandesal. Basta.

Itong plano na ito will cause a something big.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning papang!"

"Nasaan Id mo, nak?" Kaya anak ang tawag ni papang (Si mang Seli) kay Baek kasi, kapit bahay nila ito. Sakanila nag aaral si Baekhyun pag may exam ito dahil hindi naman makapag aral ng maayos ito sa bahay nila.

Itinuring na rin anak ng mag asawa si Baekhyun pati si Kyuhyun.

Dahil nga siyempre, school ito, ginagawa ni Manong ang trabaho niya bilang guard kaya Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung Id niya sa bag niya at pinakita kanila manong at tsaka, naglabas ito ng isang medium sized na plastic na naglalaman ng pandesal.

Siguro naman, alam natin lahat kung bakit unending ang suply ni Baek ng pandesal.

"Ito po! Tsaka Papang eto, pandesal. Almusal muna kayo."

"Salamat Baekhyun! Sa susunod, magbabayad na kami, hindi naman pwede hindi dahil hanap buhay niyo yun."

"Sapat na bayad na yung lungga ko po ang bahay niyo pag mag r-reveiw."

"Kahit na! Oh sige pasok ka na at baka mahuli ka pa sa klase mo." Baekhyun waved at him tsaka pumasok na sa school.

2nd day na niya sa bago niyang school and so far, maayos naman. Mas better kaysa sa luma niyang school.

At buti na lang hindi nasira yung umaga niya dahil hindi niya nakita si Chanyeol sa paligid it's better that way na hindi na lang sila magkita at hindi na lang niya patulan yung AE student.

It’s a lifetime cycle kasi na pag gumanti siya, gaganti rin yung isa hanggang sa hindi na natapos. Siya na nag adjust.

_ It's his thing talaga dahil ayaw niya ng gulo. He had enough.  _

Nakarating na siya sa classroom niya. He is really happy na wala siyang na encounter na Chanyeol on his way.

Umupo na siya sa upuan niya, inilabas yung pandesal na almusal niya at pinagpatuloy ang advance reading niya sa mga subjects niya.

Ilang minuto siyang nakaupo, nakakaramdam siya ng something maiinit both sa pwet at likod. He tried to move pero it felt a little sticky.

“Good morning.” Heechul came inside.

“Oh, natatae ka ba? Bakit pala amoy boysen?” Nanlaki mata ni Baek.

Kanina niya pa naamoy na amoy boysen pero hindi niya alam…

Pinilit niyang makatayo and doon na naconfirm na yung upuan niya yung amoy pintura at ang masaklap, light blue pa yung pintura.

Hindi niya napansin kasi light blue ang kulay ng lahat ng upuan sa classroom.

Baekhyun took a deep breath tsaka umalis na lang papunta sa Cr at susubukan niya alisin yung pintura sa polo at sa pants niya.

Mabilis siyang naglalakad papunta sa Cr na medyo malayo layo sa classroom. Pinagtitinginan na siya ng ibang estudyante pero wala na siyang panahon para pansinin yun. Gusto niya lang mawala yung pintura.

“Ohh shit pandesal.” Kung minamalas nga naman si Baekhyun.

“Wala akong oras sayo.”

“Yeah yeah. Lilinisin mo pa yan obviously. Kawawa ka naman.”

“Ikaw may gawa nun ano?”

“Woah woah, bakit ako?” Chanyeol asked na nay pagtaas pa ng dalawa niyang kamay.

“Wala rin akong oras para patulan ka.”

“I hope na totoo yan wala kang oras para patulan ako and you’re using your time wisely.” Baekhyun left after saying that.

Buti na lang may 20 minutes pa bago ang first class pero within 20 minutes, hindi niya natanggal yung mantsa ng polo at pants niya.

He can’t do anything about it kaya buong araw niya na lang tiniis yung tingin ng mga estudyante from shs hanggang sa batch nila, ultimo sa teacher.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

"Kuya, may thinner ka? O kaya Gin?"

"Aanihin mo naman ng thinner tsaka gin? Thesis ba yan?" Tanong ng Kuya niya.

Kasalukuyang nasa likod si Baekhyun ng Kanilang bahay at binabad agad yung uniform niya sa warm water at nilagyan ng detergent.

"Ano ba nangyari diyan sa uniform mo?"

"Kasi kuya, hindi ko sinasadyang maupuan yung kakapintura lang na upuan eh. Sorry na."

"Hindi yan matatanggal ng ganyan, basagin ko na lang yung alkansya ko tapos--"

Papunta na si Kyuhyun kanina sa kwarto nilang dalawa kaso pinigilan niya ito.

"Kuya wag." 

"Wala kang uniform."

"Papaalam na lang ako kung pwede mag business attire lang muna ako bukas. Ipon mo yan Kuya eh, sayo yan."

"Bunso--"

"Okay lang kuya ano ka ba! Baekhyun ata ito."

Hinayaan na ni Kyuhyun ang bunsong kapatid na trabahuhin ang uniporme niya habang wala pa yung tito niyang palautos.

Gagawin ni Baekhyun ang lahat para matanggal ang mantsa kahit mangulubot pa yung kamay niya.

Ilang oras na siya nagkukusot pero wala parin.

Konti lang yung natanggal.

"Baekhyun!!!" Ayan na nga ba ang kinakatakutan niya.

Yung tito niya.

Malakas na sigaw ang narinig mula sa dinning area nila kaya agad siyang naghugas ng kamay at pinuntahan si Tito na nakaupo, kasama nanaman ang babae niya.

"Ang tagal mo namang punyeta. May pagkain ba?"

"A-Ahh tito. Wala pang naluluto eh. Gusto mo po--"

"Tangina ka, ano silbi mo dito?"

"Sorry tito, naglaba pa kasi ako ng uniform eh."

Kinuha ng tito ni Baekhyun yung plato sa lamesa and hinagis ito kay Baek na tumama sa braso nito.

Buti na lang plastic yung pinggan.

"Tanginang yan. Mas inuna mo pa iyang letcheng uniporme mo kaysa pakainin ako? Tangina ka!"

"Magluluto na lang po ako…"

"Aba dapat lang tangina ka." Babatuhin pa ulit siya ng tito niya pero dumating na agad yung kuya niya para pigilan ito.

Yumakap agad si Baek doon sa kapatid niya kasi natatakot siya, natatakot na masaktan.

_ Takot na takot na siya masaktan ng iba. _

"Tito tama na. Ako na magluluto."

"Asikasuhin mo ang panaderia, Kyuhyun at pagsabihan mo yang kapatid mo na umayos para hindi nasasaktan." Badtrip na yung tito nila kaya umalis na siya kasama yung babae niya, sa labas na raw sila kakain.

Nawalan na raw ng gana.

"Tingin ako kung saan tumama ang sugat, bunso?"

"Kuya…"

"Sige na. Pahinga ka na bunso tapos mamaya ko gagamutin yan. Hahanda lang ako ng kakainin natin."

  
  
  
  
  


\----

"Sorry sir, I'm late."

"Saan ka galing Sir Byun? At tsaka, bakit hindi ka naka-uniform?" 

"Kasi sir ano, nasira po uniform ko. Galing po akong ng principal's office, nagpaalam kung pwede po ito suot ko and eto po excuse slip ko." Inabot niya yung slip sa prof kaya pinapasok na siya sa klase.

"Hey, Baek. Bakit ka naka ganyan?" Heechul asked him 

"Ah, kasi ano…"

"Don't worry. I won't judge you naman."

Tumingin muna siya sa prof at busy naman ito mag explain about sa Aero force.

_ Alam na ni Baek yan kaya di na siya makikinig. _

"Hindi ko kasi matanggal yung pintura sa uniform ko tapos abala pa ako sa bahay."

"Wala ka bang ibang uniform?"

"Wala eh. Isang uniform lang kaya ng budget namin. Yung kinikita sa Bakery si Tito kumukuha tapos bibili pa ng mga kailangan doon kaya konti lang naiiwan sa amin." Tumango tango lang si Heechul at pinakinggan yung kwento sa kanya ni Baek.

Napansin niya rin yung pasa nito sa braso pero hindi na lang siya nagsalita about doon.

Heechul knows na si Chanyeol ang may gawa pag stain sa uniform niya and somehow, he feels responsible about it dahil he could stop him from doing that pero hindi niya ginawa, hindi niya nagawa.

Kaya after their class, dumiretyo agad si Heechul sa bilihan ng uniform and bumili ng two pairs ng uniform para sa kanya and then, pinuntahan niya na yung mga kaibigan niya sa canteen.

"Oh, ayan na pala si Heechul." Jinki exclaimed pero tinarayan siya ni Heechul.

"Ang taray ah. So, back to the topic. Ayos ka Chanyeol ah, naka casual na si Pandesal." All of them looked at him na busy ulit magbasa ng libro at kumakain ng pandesal.

"You really did paint his chair ano?"

"Yup. Sabihin na natin, ganti ko para sa pagsagot niya sa akin. Buti nga sa kanya."

Bumalik na sila sa pagkain after ibackstab si Baekhyun and talked about random things.

Dahil sa sobrang random nga at memapagusapan na lang, Yifan noticed the paper bag on the table and looked what's inside.

"Heechul, bakit may uniform ka?" Yifan asked him.

"Bumili ka bago? Naubusan ka na?"

"Hindi para sa akin yan."

"May jowa ka?"

"Para kay pandesal. Isa lang pala uniform niya kaya he had to wear casual clothes."

"Buti nga sa kanya."

"Chanyeol, shut up."

"Woah, bakit? You like him?"

"Hindi. It's just naaawa lang ako."

"Can't he buy a new one na lang at kailangan mo pa bilhan?"

"Chanyeol, magaling ka naman manghusga diba? Obviously, he can't afford one dahil hindi naman sila privileged like us. The money they are earning was enough to feed them. So do you think na bibili siya ng expensive uniform kung pwede na nila ipangkain yun?" Panenermon ni Heechul.

But it looks like, hindi naaapektzuhan si Chanyeol, nakataas lang yung isa niyang kilay at tumatawa pa.

"It's not my fault if he can't afford one. Sana inisip niya na muna yun bago niya ako sagutin."

"Childish. If you really want to get back at him sana the glue prank na lang ni Jinki ginawa mo. At Least mawawala yung stain, eh yung paint, nawawala ba? Chanyeol, sometimes you tend to be really immature. May foundation yung ate mo to help the unfortunate and you even volunteered tapos sa schoolmate mo, you can't apply the same sympathy you have for those people who aren't privileged enough? Payaso ka ba?"

"Heechul, stop na." Pigil ni Jinki kasi alam niya na pag nagsalita talaga si Heechul, matatamaan ka kahit gaano ka ka manhid.

Or worse, may masamang masabi ito.

"Hindi ako galit sayo, Chanyeol. Ang akin lang, gumanti ka ng hindi madadamay ang studies at buhay ng tao. You are better than this." 

That was his last words for him and he left them na. Heechul left para mapigilan na rin ang sarili niya.

"He's right. You should've agreed na lang sana sa glue prank. I mean, mas better." Yifan also said.

And Chanyeol isnt saying anything about it. Wala siyang panahon magisip. Badtrip siya. Badtrip na badtrip.

Badtrip kasi hindi niya matanggap na mali siya dito, na tama yung sinabi ni Heechul sa kanya, na  _ pumalpak  _ siya. Hindi siya palpak sa pag ganti pero palpak siya emotionally kasi  _ nag-guilty siya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uy Baek, you're good at analyzing the power plant kanina ah! Where did you study your first sem ba?" The conyo girl who asked him about not liking Chanyeol asked him this question.

Medyo close sila kasi naging kapartner niya ito sa Aviation technology, nireview nila yung power plant. Power plant ang tawag sa engine ng eroplano cause this is the main reason why the aircraft is flying along with the 4 forces of flight. The weight, lift, drag and thrust.

"Don't mention it. You also did well naman sa pagtulong sa akin."

"We can be friends you know!! Call me Seul na lang! In short for Seulgi you know." Baek nodded at her and smiled.

Hindi naman siya attitude, mabait naman sadyang conyo lang talaga siya.

Pagbalik nila ng classroom since galing sila sa garahe kung nasaan yung iba't ibang parts sa loob ng eroplano. May nakita si Baekhyun na dalawang paper bag sa desk niya.

"Ay oo nga pala sis. Binilhan kita uniform ah. Tulong ko na." Heechul said.

"Hindi naman kailangan eh."

"It's okay. Compensation ko na lang sa ginawa ng kaibigan ko."

"You don't have too pero, thank you Heechul ah."

"Ako rin, I'll buy you one!!" Nagulat si Baek sa biglang pagsulpot ni Seulgi sa tabi niya tapos nag abot ng 1k na cash.

"Wag na."

"Hey!! Friends tayo diba!! Kaya here na."

"Wait, kanino yung isang paper bag?" 

Napatingin silang tatlo doon sa isa, sa mas malaking paper bag.

"It's not from you ba yan?"

"Gaga ka Seulgi ano? Magtatanong ba ako kung galing sa akin yan."

Lumapit si Baek doon sa malaking paper bag at inilabas yung laman na ito. It was a big box at hindi niya alam kung ano laman nito whether it is something good or prank nanaman ito.

"Wow Baek, you have a manliligaw na agad?"

"Hindi naman siguro." 

Bahala na raw kung ano destiny ni Baekhyun at ng box basta, binuksan niya iyon and nagulat siya sa laman nito.

Uniform ito. Binilang niya kung ilan ito at omg na lang, complete set, limang piraso.

"Kanino naman galing toh?"

"Maybe someone has a crush on you diba!" Mas excited pa si Seulgi sa natanggap ni Baekhyun and Heechul right there is smiling.

Hindi na lang siya mag t-talk.

Mukhang alam niya kasi kung kanino galing yung uniform.

  
  


\----

"Hi Baekie! Look I brought you Jam oh. It's from italy kasi kakauwi lang ni Mom and I think na it's bagay yan para sa hot pandesal mo!"

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa classroom, si Seulgi agad yung nauna na kausapin siya na nakakagulat.

Parang hindi siya yung conyo girl na nakilala niya noong first day. Ibang iba. Hindi niya inaasahan na mabait si Seul since yung tropa niya ay matataray, may gusto lahat doon sa mokong na pangalan ay Chanyeol.

"Thank you. Hindi mo naman kailangan ako bigyan."

"I want to eh! Tsaka can I buy pandesal tomorrow? How much ba yang kinakain mo?"

"Ahh.. dos, two pesos."

"Can I get 50 pesos? I wanna try it kasi."

"Ako rin, pabili." Sakto na pumasok si Heechul sa classroom at nakisali sa usapan nila ni Seulgi.

"Gusto niyo ngayon? Text ko si Kuya."

"Okay!! You have gcash ba? I pay you na lang through online banking."

"Teka, ano yun?"

"Gcash is isang app na pwede ka magbayad at i-store yung pera mo. Ayun, hindi mananakaw sayo." With the new discovery, Seul and Hee teached Baekhyun kung paano gumawa ng Gcash account using Baek's old fashion phone na samsung j3. Labas sa uso pero hindi na bale.

At least may alam ngayon si Baekhyun kung paano na maitatago yung pera na nakukuha nila sa Bakery sa tito nila. Hindi naman sa pinagdadamutan nila ito pero kasi, hindi na sila tinitirhan ng para sa kanila.

Doon na pinasa ni Hee at Seul yung bayad nila ka 50 pesos sa pandesal at nag text na rin yung kuya niya na iniwan nito ang order nung dalawa kay papang, doon na lang raw nila kukunin yung pandesal na ginawa naman nung dalawa nung nag break time na. Lunch.

Galing sa gate, pumunta na si Heechul sa canteen kung saan usually nag s-stay yung mga kaibigan niya at nilapag sa harapan nila yung pandesal.

"Oh, san mo naman nakuha yan?" Chanyeol asked him.

"Order ko kay Pandesal."

"Kailan ka pa naging cheap?"

"Gusto mo lapagan kita ng History, Chanyeol para tumatak sa isip mo na hindi cheap ang ganitong klase ng tinapay?"

"Hey, speaking of pandesal…" pag putol ni Jinki sa bangayan nila Chanyeol at Heechul. May naiisip nanaman kasi pero rest assured naman na safe ito… medyo safe siguro?

"If it's another prank Jinki, make sure it is safe." Parangal ni Yifan sa kanya and Jinki smiled.

"Kita tayo sa field. Sa  _ racing field." _

Banned si Chanyeol sa paggamit ng porsche ng tatay niya pero wala muna siyang paki sa ngayon tungkol doon since wala naman yung mama at papa niya dahil they're out for a business meeting sa Isabela. Kinuntsaba niya yung mga maid sa kanila na walang magsasalita about doon.

Kailangan niya patulan si Jinki ngayon kasi bukod sa wala siyang inaatrasan na hamon, there is no way na gagawin niyo ang consequences pag natalo siya sa racing nilang dalawa 

Over his dead body.

Nasa Racing field na sila and Jinki arrived with his mustang. Yifan and Heechul also arrived at nagharap harap silang apat.

"So Chanyeol. Talagang pinatulan mo ako kahit banned ka sa pag gamit ng sasakyan ng papa mo ah?"

"I hate losing, Jinki tsaka no way from heaven to hell na gagawin yan naisip mong consequence para sa natalo."

"So, you start na guys." Yifan said at nilabas niya yung timer niya.

"Yung mananalo, may 10k from me and Heechul and yung matatalo…" Jinki smirked after Yifan said his first lines. Nag smirk kasi siya ang nakaisip ng kagaguhan na ito.

Kasi siya ay may pasimuno ng consequences pag natalo ka sa racing 

"Ang matatalo ay  _ liligawan si Pandesal and you have to get into his pants." _

Yan ang magiging punishment pag natalo kaya there is no way na magpapatalo si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya pinatulan yung "cheap" na si pandesal and he will never want to touch him, even fuck him.

Sumakay na si Jinki at Chanyeol sa kani-kanilang sasakyan. Hinintay muna nila yung pag taas ni Heechul ng blue flag bago sila nagpaharurot ng sasakyan. Both of them needs to finish 4 lapses and the winner will be determined sa pinakamaikling oras na maco-consume nila.

So far naman, si Chanyeol ang pinakamabilis for the first 2 lapses at masaya siya doon.  _ Mananalo na siya, obvious naman _ .

But when he is about to finish his 3rd lap, bigla na lang bumabagal yung sasakyan niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyayari, he keeps stepping on the gas pero from 200 km/hr, naging 120 km/hr na lang hanggang sa mag 0. May gas naman, kakafull tank niya lang kanina pero bakit?

"What the fuck!!" Sigaw niya sa loob ng kotse kasi may naalala siya.

Tangina lang. Ang talino ng papa niya.

Nag set siya ng timerr sa car at pag na reach na nito ang maximun time, automatic na mag s-shut down yung car pag wala yung main remote and that's the problem. yung main control ay nasa tatay niya at spare key lang yung dala niya.

But that's not the point. Sobrang frustrated niya kasi  _ Talo siya. _

Hinampas niya yung manibela out of frustration. Sa lahat ba naman kasi ng pustahan na pwede siya matalo ay yung consequence pa na liligawan si Pandesal? Tapos gagalawin pa niya?

_ Tangina. _

Dumating na si Heechul at kumatok sa bintana niya to ask what happened at doon na ikinuwento ni Chanyeol.

“So nanalo ako.”

“No, Jinki. Nag ka error.”

“Kahit na. Ang usapan ay usapan Chanyeol.”

“Hindi ko gagawin yan pinapagawa niyong  _ dare _ .”

“If not, pay each of us twenty thousand.” Hindi siya makapaniwala na kay Heechul nanggagaling ang mga salitang iyon.

Nakikiride si Heechul pero never siya naging ganito when it comes to pustahan.

“What? 60k yun at ang limit ng card ko is 50k!!”

“Then you have no Choice. Mamili ka. Pay us 20k each or get Pandesal’s heart and get into his pants?”

May choice pa ba si Chanyeol? Ayaw naman niya ubusin laman ng card niya kasi magagalit yung parents niya.

_ Tangina. _

“Sige na. Doon na ako kay Pandesal.  _ Para makaganti na rin ako. _ ”

  
  
  
  


———

Nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit siya pinagtitinginan nung papasok siya sa school. May dala lang naman siyang tatlong malalaking plastic ng pandesal kasi yung mga kaklase niya ay bumili sa kanya.

Hindi na niya iyon pinansin kasi hindi naman siya interesado sa clout kaya pumasok na lang siya pero hanggang sa loob ay pinagtitinginan siya. Nakakagulat lang kasi parang noon, they don't care about his presence ngayon naman, ang daming clout.

What the hell was happening ba kasi?

He was walking papasok ng classroom niya tapos, laking gulat niya na Chanyeol was sitting on his seat at may dalang bouquet ng flowers. Pink roses in particular. 

"Ano yan?"

"Flowers for you,  _ babe."  _ All of the students are looking at them. Kasi naman, Chanyeol Park, nag abot ng flowers kay Baek, the first person na sinagot sagot siya and isa pa, hindi naman raw kapatol patol si Baek so, bakit isang Chanyeol Park ang liligawan siya diba?

_ All of them knew it was just a game for the taller but, who knows? _

"I don't have any time for your jokes, Park."

"Who said I'm joking? Seryoso ako.  _ Seryoso ako sa'yo na gusto kita ligawan." _

"Tell that to someone dumb na papatulan ka. If hindi ka aalis diyan, Fine. Ako na mag a-adjust." Just like before, Baekhyun was really Feisty and he was not falling for Chanyeol's charm.

He left the room. Leaving everyone in shock.

The first time that someone turned the famous Chanyeol Park down.

_ At aaminin niya na sobra siyang napahiya doon. _

Baekhyun Byun was someone not easy to get. He really needs to exert effort to climb up on his walls.

If not for the  _ dare _ talaga, he won't adjust to this stupid situation para lang mapa-oo si Baek at makapasok inside his pants.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey sis! Ikaw, how did you get Chanyeol?" Bumgad agad ni Seulgi sa kanya mung pumasok siya sa classroom the next day and surprisingly, hindi siya pineste ni Chanyeol the whole day.

"Baka naman trip niya lang ako hahaha."

"Sis! Mataas ang demand ng isang Chanyeol for everyone here. Especially my friends!" Yeah, mga kaibigan nga pala ni Seulgi yung tinanong siya about sa taste niya dahil hindi raw siya na f-fall sa charm ni Park.

"Wala akong paki. I don't like his guts. Marami na akong problema at ayoko pa madagdagan ng isa pa." Baek said and Heechul on the corner smirked.

It will not be easy as Chanyeol thought it'll be knowing na hindi sila maayos nagkakilalala.

Nung sumapit ng Lunch, nagkita kita yung friends ni Chanyeol sa may covered court para pag usapan ang tungkol sa gagawin na dare ni Chanyeol.

"So, rejected ka na agad, unang araw mo pa lang." Pangaasar ni Jinki sa kanya.

Chanyeol was really frustrated kanina kasi nareject siya in front of many people and it's his first time tapos, isang katulad lang ni Baekhyun?

"Ang arte nga niya. Ako na nga itong lumalapit sa kanya."

"Chanyeol you have to understand, hindi siya sanay sa ganito at malay mo na ikaw yung unang taong nag move sa kanya." Yifan explained the situation to him and Chanyeol find that challenging.

Making people fall in love with him is like a piece of cake for him and Baekhyun was really a challenge.

"Give me one week and after that, I'm in his pants na."

"How sure are you Chanyeol na kaya mo sa isang linggo?"

"Sure ako kasi hello, Chanyeol Park ata ito."

As he said. Kaya niy within a week ang mapalambot si Baekhyun Byun ng BS Air Transportation pero…

  
  
  
  
  


"Hi Baek, Good morning. Almusal ka na, I bought coffee for you.."

"Allergic ako sa kape." Chanyeol looked at him weirdly kasi sinong tao ba naman ang allergic sa Kape diba? Pinaamoy niya kay Baek yung Kape and he almost lost his breath sa amoy pa lang ng Kape.

  
  
  
  
  


"Hi Baek! Flowers for you?"

"Thank you ah. May dadalawin ako mamaya buti na lang di ko na kailangan bumili ng bulaklak." He took the flowers at tinanggal ito sa bouquet, nilagay sa plastic at tinapon yung kabuuan ng bouquet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi Baek, gusto lunch tayo sa gringo? Sa sucat? My treat ,my love."

"Sorry, mag aaral ako." Baek left him at pumasok sa may canteen to his usual place. Chanyeol saw him na hinalikan yung keychain which he found weird.

Weird talaga ni Baekhyun for Chanyeol but he has no choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Baekhyun, hatid na kita sa inyo?"

"Ayoko."

"Traffic sa may Evacom."

"Eh diyan lang naman ako sa may kabilang kanto." Nilayasan nanaman siya Muli ni Baek at sumakay sa jeep.

  
  
  
  
  


"Baekhyun. Sabay ka sa akin ng lunch?"

"Ayoko mag aaral ako."

"Mag Aaral ako with you." They went sa library but nakatulog lang si Chanyeol and nagising siya, wala nang tao. Hindi naman kasi siya ma-library na person at madali siya antukin kaya ayan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning Baek, hatid na kita sa classroom?"

"Hindi naman ako pilay at nakakalakad pa ako so wag na."

"Sasamahan lang naman kita."

"Di kita kailangan." At muli na naman niya ito iniwan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nasa locker si Baek, naglalagay ng mga gamit niya na hindi kailangan sa mga oras na ito. Chanyeol was at the corner of his locker, the smaller didn't notice him right there. Kaya Chanyeol has a chance to execute his plan.

Sinadyan niya na iharang yung paa niya para matalisod si Baek and he was fast enough to catch him that caught the attention of the whole campus. 

Bakit naman kasi hindi maiintriga, kung hawakan ni Chanyeol yung bewang niya, sobrang tibay at parang  _ ayaw niya pakawalan _ and Baekhyun's arms are on the taller’s chest. They look like a real couple, a romantic one but, akala lang pala yun.

Baekhyun came into his senses, tumayo siya ng maigi at tsaka biglang sinampal si Chanyeol that shock everyone. 

"Wag mo nga ako hawakan."

"Pasalamat ka nga, niligtas kita sa pagkahulog mo."

"I wouldn't fall in the first place kung hindi mo hinarang yan paa mo that cause me to trip."

"And how sure are you na I did that?"

"Let's review the cctv then." He pointed something behind him and nakita ni Chanyeol na may cctv nga, sakto kung saan yung pwesto niya ang obviously, kitang kita kung paano gawin ni Chanyeol yung plano niya.

"Leave me alone pwede ba? Ayokong makipaglaro sayo. If ever man na seryoso ka, I don't have any plans in getting a partner kasi mas gusto ko muna maging piloto than to be someone's. Gastos lang yon." Then Baek Left him.

Medyo nagagalit na si Chanyeol because what happened to him right now was the most embarrassing rejection he got and from someone like Baekhyun pa so, ang sakit sakit ng pride niya.

Nakakahiya.

Sa sobrang kahihiyan niya kanina, dinaan na lang niya lahat sa video games at doon binuhos yung galit niya. He is with Jinki right now and kanina pa halos lamugin ni Chanyeol yung control sa sobrang gigil and competitive at the same time.

"Tama na nga Chanyeol. Baka paglamayan ng maaga yang control ko."

"Jinki what the hell is his problem na hindi kinaya ng isang linggo ang panliligaw ko?!" He asked his friend out of nowhere kasi really, Chanyeol was confused kung bakit si Baekhyun kang ang hindi kumakagat sa kanya samantala ang dami na niyang mga napasagot na araw lang inaabot.

Minsan nga hours nga but Baek? Damn hindi pa ata sapat ang isang buwan eh.

"Mahirap hanapin ang kiliti ng isang tao hindi mo nakasanayan ang buhay."

"What do you mean, Jinki?"

"Kasi look bro, niligawan or binobola mo is yung mga girls na spoiled, yung kahit umupo lang sila, magkakapera sila cause that's how rich they are but for Baek? Wala talaga siyang oras at dagdag gastos lang ang pagkakaroon ng partner katulad ng sinabi niya kanina sayo. Bakit pa sasayangin niya ang oras niya if that time is magagamit niya para mabuhay pamilya nila?"

Chanyeol can't believe that those words came from someone like Jinki but he has a point. Iba ang way of living niya kaysa kay Baek.

"Why not give him something sentimental? Something he really needs." Napaisip si Chanyeol doon ng saglit until his light bulb inside his head lit up.

"Jinki, can you find this stuff toy Keychain for me?" May pinakita si Chanyeol sa phone niya. It was a stolen picture of baek that he used para sa printing ng flowers niya noon.

And yung picture is kita kung paano halikan ni baek ang corgi key chain niya before siya mag exam and it was his routine na napansin ni Chanyeol. 

If hindi madala si Baekhyun sa panlalandi at pagpapaulan ng mga bagay na hindi naman magagamit. 

Why not replace that old looking keychain into a new one?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kakatapos lang ng fitness workout ng mga Air Transportation students. Mayroon sila nito once a week to enhance their body hindi yung puro aral sila, yung kuba na sa upuan. Kailangan din nila magpapawis.

Pabalik sila ngayon sa classroom at sobrang pagod na si Baekhyun. Hindi naman kasi siya sanay mag stretching at kung ano anong exercise. Oo na, siya na hindi healthy pero hindi talaga siya sanay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seulgi asked him.

"Okay lang naman, kakayanin ko naman." 

Finally nakarating sila sa classroom at agad sumalpak sa lapag si Baek at sumandal doon sa table biya and ganun rin yung ginawa ni Heechul since seatmates naman sila.

"Hindi ka sanay ano?"

"Paano mo naman nasabi?"

"Kasi, same. Hindi naman ako mahilig magpapawis ng sobra." Both of them laughed at it. May nahanap na si Baekhyun na halos kasing ugali niya sa classroom and it was very new to him.

Kinuha niya yung bag niya sa may ilalim ng table at hinahanap niya yung corgi na keychain na palagi niyang hinahalikan pag pagod siya, badtrip siya, bago siya mag-exam at higit sa lahat, pag may problema siya.

Pero wala na yun doon sa bag niya na pinagtataka naman niya.

Kanina bago siya mag palit into PE uniform eh nandito pa ah?

Sobrang nagpapanic ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagkawala nang keychain niya. He stood up at hinanap sa buong classroom baka kasi nahulog pero, wala talaga.

"Uy Baek, what are you looking for?" Seulgi asked him since kanina pa siya paikot ikot sa classroom.

"May nakita ka bang corgi na keychain? Medyo madumi tapos may nakalagay na 'BaeKyu.' Sa may bandang pwet?"

"Ah! Thale thing ba na you keep kissing before exam?"

"Oo ayun!!" 

"Sorry, I didn't see it eh. Tara help na lang kita maghanap."

"Wait!" Lalabas na sana ng classroom si Seulgi at Baek to find his keychain but Heechul called them at tinuro yung malaking paper bag na nasa table ni Baek, na hindi niya pinansin kanina.

  
  


"Tignan mo muna 'toh." Heechul said. Nagmamadali si Baekhyun na tingnan yung paper bag na baka nandoon yung keychain.

Pagkabukas niya sa paper bag. Mayroon isang corgi plushie na from blue magic and..

_ A corgi keychain na kamukha nung kanya. _

But, mas bago, mas maganda.

"Si Chanyeol nagbigay nito ano?" Heechul slowly nodded 

This was the  _ best _ thing that Chanyeol ever done para sa kanya. He feels confident about this na talagang magugustuhan ni Baek.

But hindi yun yung nararamdaman niya, hindi yun yung inaasahan na reaksyon ni Baek.

"Oo…"

"Nasaan siya?!"

"Nasa covered court." Baekhyun took the paper bag at nag uusok na lumabas sa classroom.

Heechul was really nervous. Akala nila nice move kasi Heechul himself witnessed how Baek depends on the Keychain so much.

_ Kinakausap pa nga niya eh _

But mukhang hindi lang basta na corgi keychain ang keychain na yun.

Mablis na naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa covered court nila. Buti na lang talaga at maliit ang school niya kaya nakarating siya agad sa paroroonan niya.

He saw Chanyeol and his friends na nag s-shooting. Tumatawa pa sila kaya lalo nagalit si Baek.

_ Paano kaya nila nagagawa tumawa habang alam nila na may nasaktan silang damdamin? _

Kinuha ni Baek lahat ng tapang meron ang buong katawan niya tsaka lumapit sa kanilang tatlo. Si Jinki unang nakapansin kay Baekhyun sa kanila tatlo kaya, he poked Chanyeol and pointed at him.

Chanyeol was smirking. For him, he thought he succeeded wiith his plan lalo na dala nito yung paper bag na naglalaman ng Regalo niya.

"Pandesal! Kinita mo ba ako para diyan."

"Nasaan ang keychain ko?" He asked him agad kasi there's no point of beating around the bush for a mad Baekhyun Byun.

“Nasa loob ng paper bag.”

“Yung keychain ko talaga na nasa bag ko. Nasaan?”

“Wala na tinapon ko na kasi ang dumi dumi na. Hindi ka ba nandidiri? At isa pa, binilhan naman kita ng katulad don. Mas maganda, mabango at higit sa lahat, Hindi cheap.” Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya at sinampal na niya si Chanyeol. Malakas na sampal.

No one has ever slap Chanyeol. Even his parents and for the nth time, i _ t was Baekhyun who keep giving Chanyeol his first times _ kaya Lahat sila nagulat sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. Galit na galit na kasi siya. Galit tapos naiiyak pa.

“Ganyan talaga kayong mayayaman ano? Wala kayong sense of sentimentality kasi ang dali dali para sa inyo palitan ang isang bagay dahil kahit ano kaya niyong bilhin diba? Pwes hindi ako katulad niyo, katulad mo kaya pwede ba tigilan mo na ako Chanyeol at isaksak mo sa baga mo yang mga binili mo dahil mas gusto ko yung cheap na sinasabi mo.”

“Ano ba ang gusto mo? Parehas lang naman yon!”

“Do you think a new one can replace my late parents’ memories? Yan na nga lang kakampi ko sa lahat tinapon mo pa.” Lahat sila natigilan.

All of them really thought it is really a good idea to replace the dirty keychain with something new. Pinarush deliver pa ni Chanyeol lahat, thinking this will make his heart melt pero imbis na lumambot, nadurog pa ito.

“That was the only thing left before they died, tapos tinapon mo? Fuck off, Park. I’m so done with you.” Baekhyun left the covered court with tears rushing out of his eyes. Losing his keychain feels like losing his parents, for real.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Bunso? Kain na tayo. Wala si Tito." Katok ni Kyuhyun sa kwarto nila. Kanina pa kasi nasa loob si Baekhyun, hindi na siya lumabas pagkauwi niya galing school at nag aalala na siya.

"Bunso? Bubuksan ni Kuya pinto ah?" Yun yung ginawa ni Kyuhyun. Nakita niya yung kapatid niya na nakaupo sa lapag, yakap yakap yung family picture nila. Ang huling family picture na meron sila bago mangyari ang isang pangyayari na lubos na nakakadurog ng puso para sakanila, lalo na sa bunso.

"Bunso, miss mo sila mama?"

"Kuya… nawala ko yung keychain." Malungkot niyang sinabi sa nakakatandang kapatid. Gets ni Kyuhyun na sobra talaga siyang nalulungkot para sa simpleng bagay na yun.

Anything matters for him. Lahat ng bagay, may sentimental value sa kanya lalo na ang mga bagay na binigay pa ng mga magulang niya and out of all things na natanggap niya from them, yung keychain na lang ang natitira-- na naitapon na and now.

Wala nang naiwan.

"Bunso…" niyakap niya yung kapatid niya at doon umiyak si Bunso sa loob ng mga bisig ng nakakatandang kapatid.

"Kuya bigay nila Mama at Papa yun eh. Pakiramdam ko tuloy, nawala sila." Legit ang pain ni Baekhyun doon sa nangyari. Legit yung galit na nararamdaman niya doon sa lalaki na ang pangalan ay Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam kung mapapatawad niya pa ba yung lalaking yun sa ginawa niya. Nakakainis lang sa part niya dahil bakit ba niya pinipilit makapasok sa mundo niya?

Nilait lait pa nga siya, he called him cheap and if Chanyeol is playing with him, wala siyang oras doon. He hates his guts.

So much.

Pero what if someone took away something from you but also returned it to you?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi tita!" Heechul greeted Chanyeol's mother. He is with Jinki and Yifan dahil nagaya si gago na mag karera nanaman at siyempre, kailangan nila ipaalam si Chanyeol para payagan siya at yung kotse na gagamitin niya.

At si Heechul ang may kaya sa mga ganun.

"Tita, ipapaalam ko lang sana si Chanyeol? Mag r-racing lang po kami, you know po, rest from all the school works." Heechul smiled and so his other friends para matunugan na mabait at seryoso sila.

"Wala naman problema sa akin hijo. Malakas kayong tatlo sa akin kaso…" Luminga linga si Mama park sa paligid na para bang may hinahanap ito.

"Kaso wala si Chanyeol eh? Umalis siya kanina and until now, hindi pa nadating." nagtinginan silang tatlo at napamura sa kanilang sari-sariling isipan.

"T-talaga tita? Wala po siya?" Putangina lang kasi ang lakas mag aya ni Chanyeol kanina tapos ngayon, wala siya?

Matatawag na ba niya itong, inindyan sila?

"Maybe nauna na siya sa field? Oh ayan pala si Chanyeol." All of them looked at the door at pumasok si Chanyeol na mukhang batang lumangoy sa dumi at isa pa.

Ang baho niya.

"Chanyeol anak, bakit ang…"

"Tangina pre ang baho mo!" Nagtakip pa ng ilong si Jinki. Si Yifan naman nang aasar. Inamoy pa muli si Chanyeol tapos takip bigla ng ilong.

"San ka ba nanggaling?!"

"Maliligo lang ako." Chanyeol didn't answer them at dirediretsong umakyat sa taas. Sumunod yung mama niya at mukhang sesermonan pa siya.

"Luh, anyare dun?" Yifan asked.

"He did something out of his comfort zone again just for someone." Nag smirk si Heechul

Nakita niya kasi kung ano yung hawak niya kaya alam na niya agad kung para saan lahat ng ginawa niya ngayon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you okay na ba, Baek?" Seulgi asked him na ngayon, nag aaral siya to distract himself for what happened yesterday. Naga-advance reading siya sa mga lesson nila ngayon.

"You want ba, kain tayo later? My treat."

"Huwag na. Wala ako sa mood." He was really not in his mood for everything sa totoo lang. Gusto niyang ma distract pero wala eh. Palagi niyang iniisip yung keychain niya, yung mga magulang niya.

Gusto niya mapag isa sa totoo lang kaso hindi naman pwede mag absent dahil pakiramdam niya sayang ang scholarship sa kanya ng patts at ni Olivares.

"Are you still affected ba with what happened yesterday?"

"Hindi ko maiwasan eh. Ano ba gagawin ko hahaha."

"Library sis! You know naman there it's the best place to unwind dahil there's no noise." Inisip muna ni Baek sandali if praktikal ba talaga ang magpunta sa library kaysa may stay sa classroom or whatsoever.

And he made a decision na sige dibs na ang library since that place is for those people who really wanted to focus at for sure hindi para kay Chanyeol anv lugar na yun.

"Sige. Balik na lang ako pag may klase na." Inayos niya yung mga gamit niya at pumunta na sa library.

Pagkarating niya doon, umupo agad siya sa dulo, sa lugar kung saan tahimik at wala siyang mga katabi kasi need niya talaga ng alone time.

Ilang minuto na siyang mag isa, and ang sarap sa feeling ng madistract sa problema kahit sandali lang. Hindi siya nag aaral like kanina, he was reading a poet book kasi minsan lang naman siya makabasa.

_ Yung kanya kasi tinapon na. _

Tinapon na ng tito niya kasi  _ walang kwenta raw  _ naman yun mga yun.

He was reading Sincerely by y.f yousaf. Nakita niya lang pero yung mga linyahan niya, tusok na tusok. Nararamdaman niya kahit wala naman siyang jowa.

These lines really hit him hard.

_ "And I am forever grateful That you know every inch of me. You saved me From the dangers of my mind, Your hand Was the only one That could reach me." _

_ "Holding your hand Was an art that even I could not understand--"  _

_ "But I would have given all the time I had to master it."  _ Baekhyun looked up at the person na nagtuloy sa binabanggit niya. Hindi niya inaasahan na yung taong pinaka kinamumuhian niya ngayon.

At kailan pa siya nagkaroon ng interest sa mga poet books?

"If pepestehin mo ako. Wag na."

"Nice choice ng libro ah."

"When did you know something about books."

"Sungit mo naman." Ayan na naman si Chanyeol, iiritahin na naman siya.

Kaya instead na mairita siya at sumabog ng di oras, siya na magaadjust, siya na aalis dahil naalala niya yung ginawa ng binata sa kanya.

"Bye."

"Wait lang naman Baekhyun."

"Ano?" Chanyeol gave him the same paper bag from yesterday.

For the nth time, naiirita nanaman siya sa presence ni Chanyeol at the same time, naiiyak siya dahil he threw the only thing that  _ can make him happy _ and that can motivate him to go through all of his pain. 

"Leave me alone." Aalis na sana siya but strong hands pulled him back to his seat.

"Open it first."

"Wag ka mag demand. Hindi tayo okay."

"Just check it." Buong college life nalang ba ni Baekhyun, pepestehin siya nito?

Pero kahit na pesteng peste na siya. Di niya maiwasan na maging curious sa laman ng box kaya he opened the bag, the big corgi plushie is still there and the same box na laman yung brand new keychain. 

Pero hindi siya isa, dalawang box na.

Biglang bumilis yung tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun seeing two boxes. Nilabas niya parehas at sabay niyang binuksan. Two corgi keychains just like his. Parehas na malinis but the other one feels familiar.

He glanced at Chanyeol na pinapanood siya. Tinaasan pa siya ng kilay nung tinignan siya. Napaka taray na lalaki.

Yung nasa kanan yung parang kumikinang at parang inaakit si Baekhyun na kunin niya ito kaya yun yung ginawa niya. Tinignan niya agad yung tenga ng corgi kung ito ba talaga yung kanya.

And hindi nga siya nagkamali. Yun nga yun.

Nakita yung pangalan na sinulat mismo ng papa niya. Yung pangalan ng bakery nila.

_ bae-kyu-ry _ .

Pero nagtataka siya na paano naibalik ni Chanyeol ito sa kanya eh sa pagkakatanda niya, tinapon na raw niya yung keychain niya kaya galit na galit siya.

"Paano mo nakuha toh? Akala ko ba tinapon mo na?"

"I have my ways kaya sana goods na tayo." This time, si Baekhyun naman ang humawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol para pigilan siya umalis.

_ "Hey, Thank you." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Baek you're back!"

"Thanks for texting me Seulgi ah." Baekhyun arrived ten minutes before their long surprise quiz.

Buti na lang nakapag aral na siya kahapon at isa pa, bumalik na ang lucky charm niya na nawala pero nagbalik na. Nasa ibabaw ng desk ni Baekhyun yung bag niya at hawak hawam niya yung keychain niya 

"Hey, nahanap mo na yan?" Seulgi asked him. Talang eagle eye si Ate girl. Lahat napapansin niya.

"Binalik ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang."

"Hinanap ni Chanyeol yan." Nagsalita bigla si Heechul sa tabi nila.

"Kagabi, amoy basura siya."

"You were saying?"

"So Heechul is saying na Chanyeol really looked for that even in the slums!!" Inisip niya yung sinabi ni Seulgi sa kanya.

Totoo ba na hinanap ni Chanyeol yung keychain niya sa basurahan? Sa junkshops? Sa slums? Hindi niya alam kung mag titiwala siya kahit kay Heechul. Alam niya na hindi siya yung type ng tao will tolerate something pero, kinakabahan siya.

If ever man totoo, paano naman siya babawi? Magpapasalamat?

"Hey, secret natin ha." She looked at her friends at sinigurado hindi nila nakatingin or nakikinig sa kanya. Parang bomba kasi ang sasabihin niya.

"I think Chanyeol  _ was really into you talaga." _

"Thanks pero I am not flattered."

"I'm serious! Imagine someone like him will go into the garbage or slums just to find your keychain and by the looks of it, I think nilinis niya yan before giving it to you. Diba hee?" Inalog alog ng dalaga si Heechul to support her argument. 

Hee knew that everything Chanyeol was doing was for the sake of the bet. For the sake of his pride.

But at this point, heechul himself isn't sure if all of his actions are for the sake of the bet or for the sake of loving him.

"A simple token of appreciation will do to thank him, Baekhyun. Pakainin mo ng Pandesal. He is not that cold, not that bad like you think. Try knowing him more, magugulat ka sa difference ng Chanyeol na tinitilian at yung Chanyeol na kaibigan mo."

"Paano pag boyfriend? Iba rin ng treatment?"

Heechul laughed at Seul's question pero he answered while looking at Baekhyun because that answer is really something he wanted to say and point out.

"Mas lalo na. If he did something out of his comfort zone, he loves you more than you think so."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, tahimik ang buhay ni Baekhyun sa campus, no Chanyeol na pumeste sa kanya na according to Heechul, busy raw siya sa pagma-manage ng events nila for next week.

Thinking about what Heechul said yesterday, he decided na bigyan ng small token of appreciation si Chanyeol dahil ang swimming pa ata siya sa basura para sa corgi niya. Who would do that diba? Lalo na si Chanyeol ang pinaguusapan, hindi yun gagawa ng ganun, wala sa image niya pero ayun, ginawa niya.

Buti na lang halfday silang lahat, buong school uwian at 11 am at 12am, nasa school pa rin si Baek kasi hinihintay niya si Chanyeol, bibigyan niya ng small cake na siya mismo nag Baek bilang pa thank you.

And of course, may pandesal na kasama.

"Papang."

"Anak, di ka pa umuuwi?" Tumambay muna si Baek sa pwesto ni papang, sa guard house kasi doon kitang kita yung kotse ni Chanyeol.

Oo, ngayon niya lang ibibigay ngayon na konti na lang tao sa school. You know naman pag half day, automatic na gala agad yan pagkatapos and it's been one hour na rin kasi after dismissal. Kaya siya lumabas ng building kasi nagsara na rin yung library. Wala na siya magawa sa loob kaya eto.

"May hinihintay po ako eh."

"Ay, crush mo ba anak?" Nagulat si Baekhyun doon sa sinabi ni papang.

Pogi naman si Chanyeol aaminin niya, pwede naman niya maging crush kaso wala pa talaga siya sa mood ng magkaroon ng crush kasi feeling niya, sayang sa pera and also, he's not after the looks kasi. Kung maganda ugali ni Chanyeol at ng first encounter nila baka.

"Papang! Hindi po hahaha."

"Sino ba hinihintay mo anak?"

"Si Chanyeol po."

"Ahh. Wala naman masama kung magugustuhan mo siya. Mabait naman na bata yon eh " nagtataka si Baekhyuj sa description ni papang sa kanya.

Paano naman yun naging mabait??

"Sigurado po kayo?"

"Hindi siguro maganda pagtatagpo niyo ano? Noong bago lang yan dito, ganyan na talaga siya na parang masungit, galit sa mundo pero sa nakikita ko naman pag kasama niya mga kaibigan niya, lalo na pamilya niya? Ibang iba siya." Ito ba yung sinasabi ni Heechul na Chanyeol has really a different side?

Kasi parang hindi siya naniniwala pag galing kay Heechul pero kay papang? Kapanipaniwala naman.

"Ay kahapon nga anak, nakita ko yang batang yan may kinakalkal sa basurahan. Tinanong Pa nga kung saan yung junkshop na nagp-pick up ng basura. Tinanong ko kung bakit sabi niya may mahalagang bagay raw siya na naitapon."

So totoo talaga lahat ng sinabi ni Heechul? Chanyeol really did dive into the garbage to find his keychain?

This is really unexpected.

"Oh anak, ayan na siya oh." Tinuro ni papang yung exit ng building nila at doon niya nakita si Chanyeol na palabas na may dalang drafting tube sa likod niya.

Nagpaalam si Baekhyun kay papang para lapitan si Chanyeol doon sa kotse niya. Kinakabahan siya kasi he became rude to the taller, hindi naman niya alam na may kabaitan inside him. If judger si Chanyeol, judger rin siya kasi he judged him like siya ang pinakamasamang tao sa balat ng lupa.

"Chanyeol." Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya at inabot naman niya yung maliit na box na may pandesal sa ibabaw.

"Alam kong cheap para sa'yo pero I don't know how to thank you for what you've done kaya eto na lang. Personally baked yang cake kaya malinis yan unless you really think na I'm that dirty." Ang haba ng sinabi ni Baek, nakatulala lang si Chanyeol at medyo natatawa kasi  _ ang cute  _ niya.

"Thank you, Pandesal. pero kung gusto mo talaga makabawi, sumama ka sa akin."

"What? Baka naman kung saan mo ako dalhin!"

"Hindi yan. Ako bahala sayo. Diba gusto mo bumawi? Edi bumawi ka."

May choice pa ba si Baek?

Sinunod niya si Chanyeol na sumakay doon sa kotse niya at nagmaneho na siya papunta somewhere na hindi niya alam. Bahala na kung saan makakarating. Kahit naman gago si Chanyeol, Baekhyun trusts him that he won't do anything naman that can harm him, that can harm the both of them.

Hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun para hindi malaman kung saan sila papunta. Currently, nasa Roxas boulevard sila sa may Manila.

"Bakit tayo nasa Manila."

"Mag s-shopping tayo."

"Wait! Pabibilhin mo ako sa may Robinsons ng mga mamahalin na gamit?! Chanyeol hindi ko nga mabilhan sarili ko ng mga luxury Items!" Chanyeol chuckled. Nakakatawa reaksyon ni Baek. Katulad kanina, ang cute niya pag nagrereklamo siya kaya decided na asarin ito.

"Oo. Bilhan mo ako doon ng brief. Calvin Klein gusto ko tapos… ano pa ba meron doon? May Gucci ba don or kahit anong branded?"

"Chanyeol wala nga akong kahit isang libo tapos pabibilhin mo ako ng mas mahal pa sa bahay ko?! Stop this at ibaba mo na ako!"

Buti na lang kaka-redlight lang kaya nag neutral at hand break muna yung kotse niya at pakakalmahin niya si Baek. Maling mali ang pant-trip na ginawa niya. Nag cause siya ng panic for the latter.

"Hey joke lang okay? Wait ka lang diyan."

"Anong wait? Wala nga akong pera!!"

"Kakalma ka o hahalikan kita?" Biglang kumalma si Baekhyun. 

Yun lang pala magpapakalma sa kanya eh. Natawa siya kasi he is so naive. Ang _ dali niya mapaniwala _ pero yung totoo naman, kumalma siya or hindi, hindi niya hahalikan ito ng walang pahintulot. Gago man siya pero may respeto siya sa kanyang kapwa 

Madalian silang nag Park sa may parking sa may Manila city hall. Nakakapagtaka naman kasi bakit ba sila nandoon? Fan meet with Mayor Isko?

"Chanyeol ano ginagawa natin dito?!" Hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol, bigla niya na lang hinubad yung polo biya leaving his white muscle tee then sunod yung pants.

"Hoy ano ginagawa mo!?!?!"

"Naghuhubad?"

"Ayoko!!"

"Anong ayaw mo?"

"Sa gusto mo!"

"Ha? Wala pa nga!!" Hindi niya ma gets si Baek kung bakit parang nagiging hysterical bigla, sumisigaw ng stop ganyan.

He looked at him kasi nakakaurat siya. He is covering his eyes.

_ Ah gets na niya. _

"Ha! Baek calm down! Nagbibihis lang ako ng casual clothes! Alangan naman na lumabas ako na naka uniform?" Sumilip si Baek behind his hands, sinilip niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol na natatawa sa itsura niya.

"Gago ako pero hindi ako ganun klaseng tao. Pumikit ka na muna if you Don’t like seeing my body.”

Of course sinunod niya yun dahil ayaw niya talaga pero, feel niya na offend niya si Chanyeol for suspecting him something that he is not. Nakaka-offend yun lalo na sobrang sensitive ng bintang na iyon.

"I'm sorry if I think of you that way."

"Offensive kaya babawi ka sa akin ng big time." The taller man gave him clothes, a clean shirt, tapos shorts na exactly his size with a pair of Gucci's new pair of rubber shoes nakakarelease lang last week.

Akala ni Baek siya ang babawi?

"Wait--"

"Suotin mo yan para makabawi ka sa akin, sa labas lang ako hintayin kita." Lumabas ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan, hinayaan muns siya magbihis. Binilisan na lang rin niya kasi nakakahiya naman kung paghihintayin niya pa ang isang Chanyeol sa labas ng sasakyan diba?

Tapos niya magbihis, lumabas agad siya ng sasakyan at sinabihan si Chanyeol na ayos na, ready na.

"Eto dalhin mo." Inabutan siya ng maliit na tote bag at doon pinalagay nito ang mga importanteng gamit. Wallet, celphone and out of instinct, nadala ni Baek yung pandesal.

Tapos ng mga yun, the taller said na sundan lang siya kung saan sila papunta and what they did next really shocked him.

Chanyeol Park na inaasar siyang cheap, sumakay sa jeep?

Who would though na someone who insulted him being cheap dahil sa estado ng buhay, sumakay ng jeep and ang nakakapagtaka pa, mukha siyang sanay sa pag c-commute, comfortable akala mo naman saya na sanay 

Hindi na nagtanong si Baekhyun about it kasj baka naman marunong talaga, judgemental lang talaga. After ng ilang kilometro, bumaba sila sa may Jollibee and this place was really familiar for him.

"Divisoria? Really Chanyeol?"

"Ayaw mo sa Robinson's diba? Dito tayo. Mas mura bilihin." The taller said and naglakad ito.

The smaller followed him because he is really scared of the crowd. Di siya sanay sa ganito dahil wala siyang sense of direction, mabilis siya mawala sa isang lugar kaya he really tried to follow Chanyeol's track.

"Chanyeol wait lang."

"Bilisan mo!" Dahil nga takot siya mawala, binilisan niya ang paglalakad para mahabol si Chanyeol. Sa laki ba naman ng binti nito? Ang bilis niya maglakad.

"Baekhyun!"

"Eto na wait!!" Malayo layo na si Chanyeol, kaya naman niya nasusundan kanina kasi ang laki niyang tao, madali makita.

Pero sa nangyari ata ngayon, hindi na.

Nagulat siya na may biglang dumaan na side car sa harapan niya na may nakalagay na rolyo ng tela at leatherette sa ibabaw which blocked his view from the taller. Pagkaalis, patay na.

_ Hindi na niya makita si Chanyeol. _

Maingay sa divisoria, matao, magulo, at sobrang siksikan, yung tipong talagang magbabanggaan kayo ng mga di mo kilalang tao at masasabi na ni Baekhyun na nawawala siya ngayon.

Sinubukan niya hanapin si Chanyeol dahil matangkad naman siya, baka makita niya agad pero negative eh. Naghahalo na ang mga ulo nila at hindi na niya alam kung si Chanyeol ba yun or ibang tao, baka lumiit na siya dahil nakalayo na talaga.

_ Or baka it's his plan na dalhin siya sa divi at hayaan mawala. _

Natatakot na si Baekhyun, legit. Napapakapit siya sa totebag niya ng mahigpit sa sobrang kaba. Hindi niya alam kung paano lalabas at makakauwi dito dahil ang layo niya sa Parañaque, mahina pa siya sa direksyon so paano na?

Naluluha na siya.

Naluluha dahil hindi na niya alam kung ano ang gagawin, literal na nakatayo lang siya at tumitingin tingin sa paligid niya at nagbabakasakali na may makikita siyang signage palabas.

"Mama, papa, tulong." Bulong nito sa kanyang sarili. He is hoping na kahit papaano ay marinig siya ng kanyang mga magulang.

Patuloy lang yung paglilibot ng kanyang mata hanggang may nakita siyang stuff toy na naka taas di kalakuyan sa kanyang harap.

Yoon ay isang corgi na plushie na winawagayway sa ere. Hindi siya sure if that is for him or for somebody basta, ina-attract siya ng plushie, kumikinang at sinasabi na lumapit siya doon kaya ayun ang ginawa niya. Naglakad lang siya papunta doon sa iwinawagayway na plushie until he saw a big man holding it, the one waving it.

_ Chanyeol. _

Because of so much happiness, lumuha na siya habang naglalakad papalapit sa binata. Sabihin niyo nang emo siya pero he was really close to breaking down kanina.

But Chanyeol right here saved him. Alam nito kung paano siya hahanapin at kung paano kukunin atensyon niya.

"Uy, bat ka naluluha." The taller removed his eye glasses and wiped all his tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Akala ko nawala na ako. Natatakot ako legit."

"Sa sususnod para di ka mawala, wave mo ito." He gave him the plushie na kakabili niya kanina, he bought that para madaling mahanap si Baek, madali makapunta sa kanya and now, it's his turn to wave the plushie in case he is lost. 

"If its okay for you, kapit ka dito para di ka na mawala." Nagdadalawang isip pa si Baek if tatanggapin yung alok niya pero, siya na mismo yung humawak sa braso ni Chanyeol dahil may nakabangga namaman sa kanya,  _ ayaw na niya mawala. _

"Kapit ka lang sa akin,  _ ako bahala sayo." _

Nasa loob na sila ng 999 mall sa divi, hindi rin niya alam kung ano ginagawa nilang dalawa sa loob, especially Chanyeol. How did he discover this place diba?

"Ano ba ginagawa natin dito? Wala naman akong bibilhin."

"Ako meron, ayan oh." Tumugil sila sa isang stall sa loob ng mall, tinuro niya yung airbus A51 ng Ethad na display. Fake man siya but mas praktikal yun for Baekhyun kaysa bumili ng mamahalin na original aircraft figures.

"Ate, magkano po yan?"

"350 ho sir, maganda ka naman 300 na lang." He took his wallet out para i check kung may ba pera niya.

Chanyeol chismoso na nagpapabili, Sumilip sa wallet niya and it is true na walang more than 1k ang perang dala ni Baek at yung dala pa niya, sakto lang sa kung magkano yung pinapabili niya 

350 pesos.

Nagdadalawang isip pa si Baek kung ig-give up niya ang 350 na baon niya for a week para sa higanteng ito. Naisip niya rin kasi yung sinasabi ng magulang niya diba, hindi mapapalitan ng pera ang halaga ng isang bagay.

Kaya sige na dibs. Naibalik naman yung keychain niya. Ilalabas na sana ni Baekhyun yung 300 niya but big hands stopped him from doing so.

"Eto po ate, dalawa na."

"Teka akala ko ba--"

"Gusto mo bumawi diba? Samahan mo na lang ako."

"Chanyeol kung kag t-tripan mo lang ako, sayang oras ko."

"Sasamahan mo ako mamili at kung may gusto ako bilhin para sa'yo, tatanggapin mo katulad nito." Inabot niya yung isang box ng aircraft display sa kanya. 

"Wala kang gagastusin. Ako bahala sayo."

"Chanyeol if this is--"

"Sasama ka sa akin o iiwan kita dito?" 

May choice pa ba siya?

Kumapit ulit siya sa kanya at hinayaan na si Chanyeol sa gusto niya mangyari ngayon. He wont harm him naman if susubukan niyang makasama si Chanyeol for a few hours diba? It's not like pamilya sila ng mga serial killer, pamilya lang ng mga bihasa sa aviation industry. 

Just like what the taller requested, sumama lang siya and hinayaan niya na bilhan siya ng kung ano ang gusto niya. Well, karamihan si Chanyeol mas gusto pero hindi na siya tumatanggi kahit nahihiya na siya.

After hours of walking, napunta na sila sa food court ng mall and nag order si Chanyeol ng food nila from a mini Karinderya, bumalik siya na may dalang dalawang order ng rice, mga ulam at siyempre drinks.

“Mag late lunch ka na.”

“I told you kahit pagkain natin sana, nilibre kita.”

“Baekhyun sabihin na natin, I did this para magkaroon ng kudos from you.” He looked at him at naalala na Chanyeol was asking if he could court him, he was trying to get him.

Nakalimutan niya ito for daya kasi nainis nga siya kay Chanyeol sa ginawa niya sa mahal niyang corgi.

“Chanyeol, I told you…” hindi lumalabas sa dila niya yung sasabihin niya.

Sasabihin niya dapat is hindi pa siya interesado pero hindi niya alam bakit hindi niya kaya sabihin? He was really confident about ignoring Chanyeol for two weeks, two weeks siyang pinepeste, trying to get his heart pero ano na nangyari?

“Told me?”

“Na ano… Wala pa sa isip ko.”

"It's okay. Take your time hindi naman kita mamadaliin. Isipin na lang natin na first step ko ito sa pag kilala ko sa life mo."

"The cheap life?"

"Hindi ka cheap, simple ka." Baekhyun was stunned. Sobrang nagulat siya sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol ngayon. The taller used to call him cheap because of his life, how he dresses, how he moves, his food and everything.

The world  _ simple _ is really the best description he have received in his lifetime. People really call him cheap, mahirap, hampaslupa. Ganyan man degreade ang ibang mga tao na hindi na masakit sa kabya, nakasanayan na niya yan after mamatay ng parents niya.

Chanyeol was the only person to call him and his life simple. Simple hindi dahil simple ang material things at mga ginagawa nila, simple dahil you are happy with what your life is today. That is his definition of a simple life.

"Thank you for that."

"Sorry for calling you cheap noon. It's not appropriate." He nodded, he is accepting his apology naman BUT, with a twist.

Hindi lang naman pagkatao niya yung tinawag na cheap, pati ang mga  _ pandesal niya. _

"Gusto mo talaga ako and you are really sorry for calling me that?"

" _ Yes _ Baekhyun, why?"

"Kain ka nito" he took out his pandesal na hindi niya sinasadya na nalagay sa tote bag niya kanina.

"If you are really sorry and if you really like me, eat ka ng pandesal." Nilagay niya yung isang supot ng pandesal sa harapan ni Chanyeol.

The taller was really shocked, hindi niya ine-expect na may paganitong initiation ang kuya mo Baekhyun to verify your Sincerity  _ when it's all part of the bet naman lahat ng ginagawa niya. _

Can he consider na rin ba na parte ng dare ito?

"Bilis! Bagay yan diyan sa menudo."

Bahala na, yan na lang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili at ginawa na yung nais mangyari ng lalaking nasa harap niya na ngayon ay ang lapad lapad na nakangiti.

Baekhyun is really anticipating this. Yung matitikman ng ibang taong never pa nakakatikim ng pandesal ang kanilang pandesal. Baek personally loves their recipe. Yung recipe na minana pa muna sa lola ng mama niya na pinasa pababa hanggang sa kanya, sa bunso.

And the Pandesal Chanyeol was currently eating was not only made by his Kuya Kyuhyun but also himself. Panadero rin siya at alam niya lahat ng tingkol sa pastries. 

To be honest, he is right, their recipe was really the best and Chanyeol is ths living proof. Hindi pa siya nakakatikim ng pandesal sa buong buhay niya, ito ang unang beses and he didn't expect that ganito kasarap ang unang pandesal na pumasok sa kanyang sikmura.

"Ano, masarap diba?”

"Pwede na."

"Anong pwede na?"

"Pwede na isabay sa ulam." Ngumiti pa si Baekhyun. Ang saya lang marinig na masarap yung pandesal nila.

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

"For what?"

_ "For everything." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahil si Chanyeol ang naghatak kay Baek paalis, siya rin ang maghahatid pauwi. Responsibilidad niya yun dahil sa ginawa niya and isa pa, hindi alam ni Baekhyun pauwi from Manila to them.

Tinuro niya yung direksyon ng kanilang bahay at doon nagpababa sa harap ng Bakery shop nila, bumaba rin si Chanyeol to take a closer look at their bakery na may bahay sa gilid.

It is really a small bakery na ang pangalan "Baekyuri's Pandesal." And sa bahay nila, mukhang malaki pero the life is not as big as their house.

"Salamat, Chanyeol sa paghatid."

"Okay lang. Next ti--"

"Bunso, sino yan?" At huli sila ng Kuya mo Kyuhyun na lumabas ng bahay nila at talagang hinihintay siya. Mga bandang 6:30 na kasi sila nakauwi, medyo gabi na kaysa sa normal niyang uwi.

"Ah Kuya si Chanyeol.."

"Hi po! Chanyeol Park po, future manliligaw po ng bunso niyo."

"Hey! Hindi pa ako pumapayag."

"Kaya nga future and that means, soon." Nag make face ito sa kanya.

"Sir, hinatid ko lang po bunso niyo, hindi na rin po ako magtatagal. See you na lang po pag may oras." He politely said before he got into his car and lumarga na paalis.

"Bunso, usap tayo." Mariin na inutos ng Kuya sa bunso. He made sure muna na maayos ang pagkakasara ng pintuan ng kanilang bahay para hindi marinig ng iba ang maaari nilang mapagusapan.

Lalo na ng kanyang tiyo na halos kunin lahat ng kita ng Bakery at baka pag nalaman nila yung about kay Chanyeol, hindi nila alam ang pwedeng mangyari.

"Totoo ba yun? May manliligaw ka na kaagad?"

"Kuya, hindi ko pa naman pinapayagan."

"Ah, may balak ka?"

"Kuya wala!"

"Indenial ka pa.” Hahambaan ni Baek ng palo yung nakakatandang kapatid pero natunugan niya yun, alam niya kung paano mag react yung kapatid niya if guilty siya or nagsisinungaling siya.

"Sabi mo kanina bunso, 'hindi pa.' So, may balak ka na payagan siya?"

"Sinabi ko yun?"

"Oo, dalawang beses mo na nasabi yan. Wala naman kaso sa akin kung ako ang tatanungin mo."

"Eh kuya, wala akong balak mag boyfriend ngayon. Hindi ko siya lubusan na kilala kasi halos isang buwan pa lang kami nagkikita tsaka, Dagdag gastos lang yan."

"Bunso, hindi mo kasi naiintindihan ang concept ng ligaw. Kaya ka liligawan para makilala mo siya ang at the same time, makilala ka niya. Hindi naman kasi automatic na pag nanligaw, sasagutin na kaagad. It is up to you if nakiliti ka niya or hindi pero sa kaso na nakikita ko, yung kapatid ko ayaw magpaligaw, magpapaligaw na."

"Kuya naman!"

"Bunso ka namin kaya gusto ko, masaya ka. Alam mo naman na hindi ako strikto sa ganyan basta sasabihin mo lang sa akin lahat ng nangyari at nangyayari sa'yo. Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo, Bunso?" Tumango si Baek.

Tapos ng paguusap nila ng kuya niya, buong gabi na siyang hindi makatulog, iniisip niya talaga lahat ng impormasyon na pumasok sa kanya.

Una yung sinabi ni Heechul na kaibigan mismo ni Chanyeol, yung sinabi ni papang at sunod nung kuya niya.

Matatawag na ba siyang marupok kung papayag agad siya?

Hindi naman kasi talaga niya alam kasi nga hindi pa niya kilala ng lubusan si Chanyeol but sabi nga ng kuya niya, the ligaw thing is like the stage of getting to know each other.

Nasa sa kanya pa rin ang huling halakhak whether nahulog talaga siya or hindi.

Basta! Naguguluhan pa si Baekhyun at pag iisipan niya ng maigi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey! A penny for your thoughts?" Seulgi suddenly sat beside him dahil wala pa si Heechul, the lady noticed that hindi naman nakakapagbasa ng maayos si Baek, nakatulala lang siyang nakatingin sa libro nila.

"Marami."

"About what? Try me, maybe I can help you."

"Hindi. This is something really serious." Seungi can't do anything about it, ayaw ni Baek mag kwento pero she has a hunch of what's going on inside gis head.

So, she decided to prank Baekhyun. Hindi lang siya but everyone na rin but the main target is him.

"OH MY GOD SI CHANYEOL!!!!" As expected, halos lahat ng tao sa loob ng classroom lumabas kasi they really thought na nasa labas nga siya.

But her Main target, hindi tumayo at lumabas but instead, he lifted his head and pasimple na sumilip sa labas through the window at hindi nakatakas sa paningin ni Seulgi yun.

Parang dati lang pag nabababmggit ang name ni Chanyeol, hindi siya kumikibo, hindi gumagalaw at irita sita but today is different. 

"Seulgi naman!! Akala ko naman."

"Sorry na, i really thought that he was outside." May backlash yung ginawa ni Seulgi Pero walang siyang paki kasi hindi naman sila ang main agenda niya.

"Hey, you thought rin ba na nasa labas siya?" She asked Baekhyun na umiling as an answer to her question.

"Hindi. Wala naman akong paki."

"Weh? Paano kung sabihin ko he is really outside looking for you." It's a trap and Baekhyun was dumb for not noticing it.

Lumingon kasi ulit siya sa labas.

"Oh see, huli ka so, he was the one running inside your mind?"

"Hindi. Bakit ko naman siya iisipin?"

"Cause you're slowly falling?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo!"

"I swear-- ayan na si Heechul with…" akala ni Seulgi si Heechul lang papasok sa classroom nila.

Nakakagulat kasi may higanteng nakasunod, and yun yung hinahanap kanina ng buong sanlibutan na babae na AT students sa labas na ngayon, pumapasok papunta kay Baekhyun.

"Hi, Pandesal."

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?"

"Para dalhin sayo toh." Nilagay niya yung bag sa may table niya.

“Muntik na ako ma-late dahil diyan kaya kainin mo yan mamayang lunch ah? Iabot mo na lang kay Heechul yan pag tapos ka na. Bye!” Ginulo niya yung buhok ni Baek then umalis sa classroom nila.

Inggit na inggit naman yung may mga crush kay Chanyeol kay kuya mo Baekhyun na ang haba ng buhok, nilutuan pa ng lunch ng isang Chanyeol Park.

“Oh my god he is really out there trying to get your heart. Right Heechul?”

“Napaso pa yan para lutuan ka.”

“Ano ba niluto niya?”

_ “Menudo.” _

Lunch na at hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun para kumain sa canteen knowing mainit ang mga mata ng mga nagkakacrush kay Chanyeol sa kanya, he knows how these bullies work para rin safe ang well being niya, sa may gym siya kumain, magisa siya sa may bleachers at mas tahimik, walang ingay.

First time niya maka encounter ng baunan na babasagin kaya he really handled everything with care. Yung luto ng menudo is sobrang pang mayaman yung style pero iisa lang yung lasa.

Mukhang pwede na ah.

“In fairness masarap siya magluto.”

“Masarap talaga.” Nagulat si Baekhyun doon sa nagsalita sa likod niya and he saw Chanyeol’s friends. Si Jinki at Yifan na naka pambasketball at mukhang maglalaro silang dalawa.

“Hindi pa nga namin yan natitikman eh. Like, hinahampas kamay namin pag titikim kami, hays.” He laughed at Jinki who looks like sulking, parang baby na hindi pinayagan ng papa niya maka-kain ng pagkain. Mabait si Baekhyun kaya he offered Chanyeol’s menudo doon sa dalawa para matikman nila.

“Thank you grabe, kudos ka sa amin.”

“Thanks. Not bad for someone like him.”

“May tanong ako.”

"Ano yun?" Nagdadalawang isip oa siya id kailangan niya ba talaga itanong sa kanilang dalawa ito. Mamaya kasi pagtripan siya or i-sugar coat nila yung kaibigan nila.

Pero wala rin naman mawawala?

Bahala na.

"Bakit ginagawa ni Chanyeol lahat toh sa akin?" Isang tanong pero Jinki and Yifan took minutes before they could answer him.

_ Hindi naman nila pwede sabihin na dare lang ang lahat, challenge, punishment or whatever you may call it. _

"He likes you nga." Jinki answered pero hindi niya alam kung paano gagatungan si Chanyeol.

"For me, I think it's a yes. Gago lang siya but he is really kind and cooking for you was a small step for him, getting out of his comfort zone. He isn't really the type of guy na nagluluto but he did it for you." Yifan, the kalmadong guy sa kanila na kapanipaniwala ng slight yung mga sinasabi niya. Obvious naman the way he acts.

"At isa pa, ngayon ko lang siya nakita na nag effort na ganyan, lalo na yung keychain mo, naaalala mo yun diba?" He nodded for Jinki’s question.

"Alam mo kasi, hindi naman masamang tao yan si Chanyeol. Yes he is somehow arrogant, immature and yeah just like what you've encountered, he's really competitive and doesn't like losing. And with that I know he will never stop until you'll let him court you or more than that. No pressure, you can reject him if you don't really like him."

"Oo nga, ikaw bahala ang amin lang, di yun susuko sa'yo."

"Yeah, obviously he is not."

"At bakit ka dito kumakain hindi dun sa canteen?"

"Naninigurado na walang makikipag agawan sa akin sa pagkain ko. Mamaya may iilan diyan na sobrang obsessed guluhin pa buhay ko."

"Alam mo, pag wala kang kasabay, you know you can come with Heechul or with us. No one can harm you."

Oo na lang ng oo si Baek sa dalawa. In fairness maayos sila kausap, may sense and kalmado. Nararamdaman mo yung vibe nila bilang kaibigan mo. Pagkatapos nila chikahin si Baek, nag laro na sa half court, yung malayo kay Baekhyun para hindi na rin siya tamaan but the truth is, nag uusap sila ni Jinki.

"Wow Yifan ah, ngayon lang kita narinig pagsalitaan ng maganda si Chanyeol eh ikaw number one basher nun."

"Bukod sa sinabi ni Chanyeol na pabanguhin pangalan niya for him." Nag shoot si Yifan.

_ "Sinabi ko lang naman yung totoo na iba ang Chanyeol pag nag seryoso." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
